


Same Devil, Different Host

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Axe-Wielding Vigilante, Ex-Hooker Crane, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Sequel to Bright Points, Dark Places written by Sing. If you haven't read, you should do so now. It's not required, but the story is really good.After ridding the city of Solomon Kent and his cronies, Abbie made a vow to hang up her vigilante ways, but with corruption at a high, she can't just lay down her axe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/gifts).



> I don't own Sleepy hollow or anything that belongs to anyone else.

Reclaiming the city was a feat even after the triumph over Solomon Kent. The structural damage alone took several years to rectify, but it was all worth it. That night would always weigh in the back of her mind as one of the most successful, and special moments in her life. It was the night in which she solidified her relationship with Crane, and they had made vows to be in this fight together.

Although she believed they were in agreement, she later found out they had different views on what staying in this fight meant. There were too many close calls, he explained as he pleaded with her to give up her axe-wielding vigilante ways. He knew that she was a fighter for justice and would continue to be; however, it was his desire that she made the transition from Witness to fighting against corruption legally. With the majority of the swamp drained, it seemed as good a time as any to take the fight back to the justice department, only Abbie couldn’t find her way back.

There was always this unexplained blood lust that manifested whenever there was corruption around, and now that she had given in, it was impossible to control. Nevertheless, on their wedding night, she vowed that she would lay down her axe and take up the cross. She would use the resources at her disposal to ensure the world was a safe haven for all. 

 

* * *

 

"Let’s see what you can do?”

She wanted to peel the smug smile off his face as he offered her the gun. Abbie shook her head dismissing him before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a tactical ax. She spun around releasing the axe with expert precision as it sliced the dummy’s head clean off at the base of its neck.

Nick was intrigued but not impressed. “Is that it?” he asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Abbie didn’t speak, she simply gestured for the area to be cleared. She began to pull mini axes throwing them at marked spots. Propelling her body forward, she forced an ax mid-point between the eyes of the dummy head resting on the floor 10 feet away.

Nick regretted every doubt his brain had allowed him to muster up. He blew out a breath in admiration of her skill. And, where did those weapons come from, he wondered? She wore an all-black form fitting suit and yet she was able to hide some 12-15 axes. It was a wonder in and of itself.

“You’ll be in touch,” she called out as she strolled out of the range.

 

She had to get this job. Her moonlight vigilante behavior was taking her down a dark and dangerous path. A slippery slope she had been on, playing judge, jury, and executioner. She adheres as best she could to her code of conduct, but with no one to hold you accountable for your actions, it was simple to take the easy road. When the mood struck, she had to be swift and certain in her actions. Either way, the beast would have to be quelled.

 

* * *

 

 

She donned her gray, knee-length pencil skirt with matching suit jacket and black ruffled shirt before heading out into the parking lot. After checking in on the kids at daycare, she phoned her husband. The phone rang once then twice before he answered. “Hey, honey, how is your day going?” she asked.

“Quite well except… I called the Police Department and they told me you don’t work there. What’s going on Abbie?” Ichabod was a mild-mannered man normally, but lately, he had been increasingly agitated. He demanded to know where and when she was going places, and she couldn’t figure out what exactly had set him off. Unfortunately, without the backings of the force, she could no longer cover her tracks with him as well.

“Yea, I was embarrassed over being fired. I didn’t want to burden you with this, so I was out job hunting. I hope you aren’t terribly upset.”

“Really, that’s awful. Why would you not come to me? We don’t do this? Keep secrets from one another is just not what we do.” He reiterated to drive his point home. “I didn’t know what to think. You know how worked up I get at times. I allowed myself to entertain the idea that you had resorted to old habits.”

“No, I would n- I haven't... Look, I’ll be there in a moment, and we can talk this out.” She pressed the end call button feeling slightly pained at the lies she had to tell. Well, it was mostly true. She had been fired and seeking a new job, only the details of her position were a trifle bit fudged. The corruption in the police department was at an all-time high. Where there were two or three cases of mysterious death of people of color, especially black men, there was now several every day. Abbie had begun to expose these practices trying to get to the top of this systematic racism; the more she searched, the more she uncovered the nefarious dealings of the 1%. When several of her partners mysteriously disappeared, the higher ups placed a target on her back, and she was forced out.

There was no way she could admit this to him after being adamant that The Witness had been buried in the past, and yet the lies were forcing him to regress. She hated the thought of him feeling insecure regarding his past, present, or future. He still bears the remnants of an ex-hooker gone legit. When he and Abbie met they both were in a place of despair. She was failing at fighting the bloodlust and he a hooker on the street to meet his needs, and by chance, they found each other. What were the odds that she would find just was she was looking for down that dark road. A man that understood her, loved her through it all. She would eternally be grateful for him saving her life and being the father of her children. It was because of them she wished to change, but the hunger was ever present.

She teased him mercilessly about being so potent. Their first night together she had gotten pregnant and with twins no less. Her beautiful boys were everything that is right in this world, and she feared for them, that they would fall victim to this imperfect time but what alarmed her more than Ichabod finding out about her slips was one of her children manifesting the lust. She watched them carefully, methodically for any changes in behavior. They hadn't shown any signs, but she could never be too careful, as she didn’t fully understand the need until later in life. Before she could work herself up into a frenzy, she was pulling into the garage and exiting the car. Ichabod was there to greet her at the door.

"Hey treasure, we need to talk." Whenever either of them did something wrong, the wronged party would demand a strong discussion commence. Nothing was ever resolved, but they had a great time working out their frustrations. They ran their eyes down the length of each other taking in their appearance before they wreaked havoc on these well put together ensembles. Ichabod's appearance had changed drastically since their first encounter. Gone were the dresses, furs, and heels. His attire was still interesting but less alternative. However, he still wore his make-up. She was always at the cosmetic counter replenishing his supply of mascara and eye liner. She had assured him she loved him as is, quirks and all, but he still chose a slightly more traditional style of dress.

"I was hoping you would say that." She followed behind him giddy with anticipation.

As if he had forgotten something he whirled around lifting her up over his shoulder, "You've been naughty. What did I say about keeping things from me." He gave her two swift punishing lashes across her bottom. Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt as she felt unsteady by the suddenness. She gritted her teeth successfully suppressing her yelp.

 

"I have got you, don’t worry... you won't get away from this conversation." Once in their bedroom, he sat her on her feet stripping off her jacket. He kissed and teased the exposed skin before removing her shirt. One look at her lingerie and his dick pressed upon his zipper. He unceremoniously yanked off her skirt to reveal a matching pair of black lace panties, and it was his turn to whimper. It amazed him, even now, how perfect she was inside and out. "You know how I love chocolate, the way it melts on my tongue, and how my taste buds jump and dance with delight. I shall never tire of the taste, never," he said as he circled about her frame sizing her up, and watching her squirm under the scrutiny.

  
She had begun to fidget, wanting to be touched and toyed with. She eased her hand over her mound and he was swift in retrieving it. "Do you have something to tell me?" He asked, but she did not confess. "Very well, stick out your tongue," he demanded and she complied. He sucked her tongue moaning as he enjoyed the saltiness of her mouth. They kissed fervently with Ichabod winding his fingers into her hair. Her soft whimpers edged him on as she submitted to his dominant force.

 

He was torturing her slow and sensually, and she wanted to implode. She found herself trying to regain the upper hand and he tugged her hair continuing his domination of the kiss while reaching back to unhook her black lace bra. It still amazed him how her body had changed after children. Her cups had gone up two full sizes, and it looked as if it was going to be a permanent thing. Splitting his focus, he teased her nipples with his teeth and tongue between savoring her mouth.

"MMM, that feels so good." He stopped all movement giving her a chastising glare. Her mouth snapped shut for fear he would stop altogether. Her punishment was to suffer being pleasured in silence, and she was finding it difficult. She had gotten the memo, and he continued. Bending her forward, he pulled down her panties finding them soaked through. Kneeling beneath her, he spread her cheeks gliding his tongue across, taking several long licks. His greedy tongue caressed the small hole before darting inside. He nestled his face further into the crevice taking the time to get it moist. He could hear her grunts and knew she wanted to scream. She was such a screamer, he thought as he continued his assault. The satisfaction he felt from not allowing her to was palpable. She rocked her hips trying to get more friction on her clit, so he latched on sucking taut on the bundle of nerves. He lapped up her juices plunging his finger inside of her pussy causing her to whine and buck against his face and hand. Once the digit was fully coated with her essence, he pushed inside for some anal play and she rocked back ferociously onto his finger grunting. Adding another, he stretched her entrance preparing her for what was to come. She began to shake quivering from the core as her first waves of orgasm hit. He released her bundle giving little lightning fast flicks of his tongue. Her face scrunched tight as she gripped the bedpost trying to keep from crying out. 

“You taste delicious, ” he confessed before sopping up another taste.

She looked most beautiful coming undone, so freaking sexy and he could no longer stave off the need to be inside her. He removed his clothes quickly without care throwing them haphazardly about the floor. He slid his lubed penis up and down the anus working in the lube he had spread on the surrounding area. After massaging it in and passing a few strokes, he slowly sunk in.

"AHHHHH," she screamed before a sharp intake of breath. The extra oxygen seeped out as she relaxed taking more of him in. She inched back onto his dick shifting side to side. She began to rock gently back and forth as the satisfying feeling of being full washed over her. His dick felt so good inside that her pussy dripped in jealousy. “Oh Crane,” she said as she rubbed her fingers circling her clit.

"God Abbie, don't you dare AHHH, DON’T STOP," He screamed as she picked up her pace.

“O-Oooh,” she shook her head as she continues throwing it back onto his shaft with orgasm inducing abandon. Gripping her hips he pumped inside taking control again. He slips out needing a moment to catch his bearings. He was on the brink of exploding and he hadn't gotten to stroke her pussy just yet. He flipped her onto the bed slipping into her wet heat. It gripped him so tight suctioning his cock as well as her mouth would. Damn, now he wanted to be in her mouth, but he would have to wait because her pussy was so good she would have to eject him to leave it. He told her so letting out a few obscenities, and just like that her tremors were back and she was coming on his dick. The spasm hit so hard, she managed a full sit-up. He held her close as she pulsed around him.

As her muscles slowly unclenched she pushed him out dropping to her knees stroking his throbbing cock. Licking from his sack up to the tip and around the head, she sucked him into the back of her throat. Mmm, she hummed enjoying the taste of her essence as she worked him over. She grabbed his butt cheeks as she sucked his thick turgid cock further down her throat. He clenched so tight crying out and she knew it was the one. His streams of thick cum flowed down her throat. He was like a faucet and she continued to suck him dry.

They lay cuddled in bed for a beat. Stroking his chest, she made him aware that she would be going out that night. "Is that okay, baby?" She had asked so sweetly. Before he could protest she was straddling him laying kisses about his chest and abdomen. She rocked her hips feeling him stiffen against her rear. "You can have some time to yourself. You work so hard around here, and even though we don’t need the money, you understand my need to work. I still can't believe how incredibly lucky I am," she said sliding down his full mass. She tried not to respond to that guilt in the back of her mind concentrating on the truth in her words. Desire had become urgency in her need to kill, and she feared something bad would happen if she didn’t quench that thirst. His hips pushed up into her bringing her out of her thoughts. His large hands cradled her breast rolling the nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

  
“Is it okay,” she asked for a second time and he answered.

“Yes, yes of course.” Clear headed she rode him to completion.

 

* * *

 

 

As she dressed for the gala, she remembered the night she met Crane. It would be nice to have him on her arm again, but she wouldn't risk his safety for the sake of nostalgia. Besides, it would mean admitting that she was still taking on cases, and the lies would erode all trust.

“Hey Abbie, I decided to go out-“ he stopped short, slack-jawed. It amazes her as to how struck he appears when seeing her. It is as if it is the first time, and she is the most stunning woman on the earth.

Busy focusing on his reaction, she completely missed the fact that he was dressed to kill as well. He wore a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. If she didn't know better, she would think he was heading to the same event.

“Where are you going looking as if you've stepped off a magazine cover?” She asked.  
“I could ask you the same… Is this new?” The little black dress had a sleeveless bodice with a surplus neckline and pleating above a fitted skirt with wrap detail. She could tell that he was tapering his jealousy as she slipped into her pumps.

“I told you a friends party. Now, the children are taken care of, so you make sure you have fun.” They were easily excited, so she opted for a quick kiss on the cheek as a means to say goodbye. Then she was off.

Crane wasn't stupid, and he knew Abbie was slipping to think he hadn't noticed her sketchy behavior, so as soon as she was out of sight he pulled out of the driveway following her GPS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Bright Points, Dark Places written by Sing. If you haven't read, you should do so now. It's not required, but the story is really good.
> 
> After ridding the city of Solomon Kent and his cronies, Abbie made a vow to hang up her vigilante ways, but with corruption at a high, she can't just lay down her axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for All the comments and Kudos. I appreciate you taking the time to read my fic. Thanks!

Abbie read through her notes at the stop light as she made her way over to the hotel. She liked to be well rehearsed so that if she needed to deviate from her plan, she always had a base model. She was anxious to get this latest case solved. Katrina Van Tassel was extremely ruthless and cunning. The Sleepy Hollow police task force had been trying to get her for years. With her hands in just about everything, you would think they could have made one charge stick, but she was virtually untouchable. She dabbled in drugs, guns, stolen merchandise, and little boys. The sickness ran deep, but Abbie was here to purge the world of her brand of evil.

She inspected her appearance in the large mirror just outside the grand ballroom. She wouldn’t have a problem gaining entry as one of Katrina's men placed her alias on the list. Sauntering over to the entry way, she took in the sleazy bouncer. Being a rather upscale hotel, she thought they would have a proper Maitre'd at the door instead of this sad excuse for protection. He scanned from her neck down before stating she was on the list. Normally she would have a rebuttal but it was just the response she was going for. She needs to blend in, go unnoticed, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the swell of her bosom to remember her face. Once inside the party, the reaction was the same, dirty men conversing with her cleavage, and although she wore her wedding band, no one seemed to notice beyond her ample breast display and perfectly rounded derrière.

The hotel was exquisitely decorated with intricate pieces. They ran the gamut in regards to scale, her favorite being a large contemporary abstract piece. The subtle lines and color contrast made it stand out in a way that resonated with her. Deciding she had perused enough, she headed over to the V.I.P section that housed her target. There were six guards at her table alone, but it wouldn’t sway her decision to move on her target tonight. She declared Katrina wouldn’t get another chance to harm one innocent ever again.

"Hello, Ms. Van Tassel, I am Ariel Thomas," Abbie introduced herself.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Ms. Thomas. Do you have the goods?” Katrina asked.

The red head she-devil didn’t mince words. She was comfortable in her ability to not get caught, and on the off chance she did, she had a host of politicians in her back pocket to smooth over any wrinkle. During her extensive research, she found out that Katrina was in dire need to replace some of her boys who had aged out, and she came up with a portfolio Katrina would kill for. She was just about to pull it from her briefcase when she recognized the man dancing in her peripheral. What the hell is he doing here? Surely, this would ruin all of her plans.

 

* * *

  

He had made up his mind enough was enough. There was no way he was letting the night pass without finding out if she had broken her wedding night promise. She swore she would leave her Vigilante ways behind forever, and to take a legitimate career path, but as he scoured this venue, he knew that she had lied. In the back V.I.P. section sat Katrina Van Tassel, hardened criminal, and just the person who would be on The Witness radar. She had to be Abbie's next target, he deduced.

So, when her eyes wandered over to him dancing close with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger, he feels no remorse over the twinge of jealousy in her eyes. Luke’s broad shoulders would normally have sent him into a frenzy, and his soft skin would have solidified the deal; however, he couldn’t register any of this as sexy. Abbie had ruined him for any other, and even in this state of despair, she was the sexiest person alive. She was breathtaking, that fact could not be disputed, but even her beauty couldn’t distract him from the repeated lies. In all of his snooping, he wanted to be wrong. And, now he understood the phrase “Curiosity killed the cat.” The smile he used to conceal his forlorn countenance took an immense energy to endure, and he felt the first cracks against his composure.

After the dance, he thanked Luke for rescuing him at the door and promised if he stuck around, he would save him another dance. He didn’t plan on following through on that promise as he would have his hands full with getting Abbie out of this venue. He waited for her to finish conversing with Katrina before he approached.

“Have you no shame? You told me that you were done. I got fired from the police department, Ichabod. Have you just been out killing people every day? HUH?" He badgered.

"Lower your voice. Do you want the entire party to hear you?" She questioned.

"No, just you. I won't let you do this to us. What about our children? Do you want to teach them being a vigilante is ok? Do you wish to pass this on to our children? I won't sit idly by while you risk your life night after night, not knowing if you'll make it home." He paused briefly before declaring, "You have to get help, Abbie, or else."

"OR ELSE...Or else what?" She brought her voice back down, not wanting to draw attention to their lover's spat.

"Just get help," he said stalking off in the direction of the back exit.

She waited a moment letting his words sink in. Should she go after him or let him cool off a bit? She didn’t ponder long as her anger bubbled over. Or else... How dare he give her an ultimatum? He had promised to love her, flaws and all, and she will be damned if he walked out on her and took the kids. It sounded as if that was his plan. Had he been planning this? How long had he known? She followed behind him to find out just what "or else" meant. When she reached the back exit, she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fighting every urge to call out to Ichabod, she snooped closer to the voices in the clearing.

"What do we do with him? No one was supposed to be back here. We'll have to get a message to Katrina. Most likely she will want him dealt with, immediately. We can never be sure of just how much he saw, and she would have our heads if we left any loose ends."

Her suspicions were correct, Ichabod had been taken by these thugs.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't be mad at anyone except himself. Letting his guard down as he stormed away from Abbie, wasn't a smart move. He had allowed his anger to consume him, but he hadn't meant to be as harsh as he had come off. Why had she been so unreasonable? She had broken his trust, and all he was trying to do was keep her alive so that he could love her and she would be around to mother their children. Is that too much to ask?

As soon as he stepped out into the alley, he realized his mistake and it was too late. "Clunk," and he was plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Bright Points, Dark Places written by Sing. If you haven't read, you should do so now. It's not required, but the story is really good.
> 
> After ridding the city of Solomon Kent and his cronies, Abbie made a vow to hang up her vigilante ways, but with corruption at a high, she can't just lay down her axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. I love to hear what you guys think of the chapter. This is the final chapter in this story. Thanks again.

Inching closer she counted the voices; there appeared to be four guys and a woman. Crap, she fought against the sinking feeling that Ichabod wouldn't make it. Losing him was a real possibility, one that she would fight against with everything in her. So if she had to plow through several men, women, or anything in between she would do it. They were fixated on Crane, so she had to strike now. Slinking against the wall, she made her way out into the alley. She caught a glimpse of a passed out Crane tied to the back of a van. Ducking behind the unloaded crates, she was able to get a closer look. It was your typical alleyway complete with loading docks for the hotel shipments and it seemed they were getting several truckloads tonight. She reached inside uncovering the crate filled with guns. It would help if there was some ammo laying nearby but that would have been too easy.

The gray-haired white male headed for the exit, and she knew she had to act now. She pulled her axe from her hook in the lining of the fabric aiming straight for his head. The axe spun in the air as it traveled the distance.

"ATTI, WATCH OUT," one of the armed men called out to her intended target and he turned inward causing the axe to graze the side of his face.

Atticus Nevins was a trained marine and no stranger to pain, so even with his skin sloughing off his face, he was quick to retaliate. "The Witness," he called out before picking her axe chucking it in her direction. The axe bounding in her direction narrowly missing her head.

He had done her a favor, she thought. As her attire only allowed for a short supply of her weapon of choice. Not wasting time with the axe stuck in the van behind her, she quickly drew several axes sticking her targets. One landed in the neck, another in the head, a third in the chest, and the raven haired female got it in her back. Only one had gotten a round-off and missed before she was able to take them out. Not giving Abbie the chance to double back, Nevins had taken his opportunity to escape during her attack on the guards. "Shoot," she would have to get him another time. Right now, she needed to focus on getting Crane out of there.

She swung once, twice, and a third time before the chain popped and she was able to free him from his shackles. "Crane, wake up," she said smacking his face. He gasped as he woke up from his nap, on edge and prepared to fight. "It's me, honey. We have to get out of here before they retu-" Before she could finish that sentence, they were being shot at. They took off running down the alley dodging bullets as they made their escape.

Knowing it was foolish and would definitely have them cornered, she ambled towards the parking garage. She didn’t have a choice as it was the only way to refuel her supply of weapons.

"This way," she said as she half dragged him alongside her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She grabbed the valet by the arm pulling him in the direction of the parked cars. "Hey lady, what is your problem? He questioned.

"Take me to my car NOW!" She said with desperation oozing from her being.

"Ma'am," he started, but when he saw the tall, muscular, gun toting, madmen running in their direction, he dropped everything following closely behind Ichabod and Abbie. She slipped him the tag and he pulled her off to the side of the building where the car was sandwiched in by several vehicles.

"Dang it, I just can't catch a break," she said before popping the trunk. She reloaded her axes into the slits of her dress and handed Crane two handguns. "Can you shoot?" She asked the valet, but the dirty blonde college student was frozen with fear. "Great, I guess we have to protect him too."

Crane was eerily quiet as they prepared for the battle. He knew any moment thugs would circle the corner and it was going to be a bloodbath. His prayer was that they were the last standing, as this had been his recurring nightmare fully realized. Crane knew what had to be done. "Here, I grabbed the box of keys. Find a car on the outskirts and get out of here while you still can," Crane advised. The valet fumbled dropping the box. He scrambled for a set of keys with the red tag indicating that it would need to be moved first.

The first goon to round the corner got a bullet between the eyes, and Abbie couldn’t be more proud of her man. He didn’t flinch or hesitate, just aimed and pulled the trigger. They used the cars as coverage trying to put as much distance between themselves and their attackers.

The valet had finally peeled off in one of the vehicles and she hoped he wouldn’t be intercepted, but she had bigger fish to fry, like not making her children orphans in one fell swoop. She stood atop the vehicle nearest her for a better vantage point. The next guy turning in got his wig split via an axe. After that, the men learned their lesson. They shot first tucking and rolling across the lot for more coverage. Quite a few men had made it into the garage forcing them deeper in. Crane was able to take out a few more of the ruthless cronies before he was out of ammo. He crawled back over to Abbie's car retrieving the necessary bullets.

 

* * *

 

 

Something shifted in the air as if some unexplained dark force had entered the room. Abbie felt an arid draft that chilled her blood. It was that gnawing feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse. It wasn't long before she laid eyes on him. It was Katrina’s right-hand man, a cold-hearted, calculating, beast of a man. Abraham Van Brunt had turned up several instances in her research of Katrina's illegal dealings, and she was almost shocked at the amount of evil coursing through this particular monster. He was responsible for the mutilation of several boys that tried to escape Katrina's grasp, and his weapons held countless bodies of innocent bystanders. Honest Abe, he nicknamed himself because when he gave his word for a kill, he always followed through.

Abbie didn’t let his tall stature intimidate her. She had taken out many far more ominous. He brandished an axe swinging it at her head, and the battle commenced. Abbie anticipated the move ducking before throwing an axe at his chest. It was why she preferred the smaller axe, easier to wield than those long battle types.

Katrina had been sitting off to the sidelines watching the fighting unfold. She watched as The Witness and her side kick cut down one trained killer after the other, and she was impressed by their skill. Too bad Abraham would have to take them out. If Tommy didn’t take care of her male friend, Abraham would finish him off once he was done with The Witness.

Abbie jumped from the vehicle to the ground scarcely escaping the blade. Ichabod, having dealt with the brute, turned his gun on Abraham shooting him in the shoulder. Abbie chucked two axes ate her attacker landing in his chest and bringing him to his knees. She saw Katrina perched in the car and threw a mini axe shattering the side window. She wasn’t sure if she had gotten her but she would be sure to get her before the night was through. First, she needed to finish off Abraham. Crane grabbed his arms restraining him so that he could not reach the weapon. Abbie pulled out the Axes chopping Abraham's neck like firewood, blood splattering the couples face and hands.

Katrina stepped from the back of the vehicle, face littered with glass shards. She stumbled to right herself in her six-inch heels. By this time Abbie had heard the door realizing Katrina hadn't been immobilized.

Ichabod ran leaping into the air placing his body between Abbie and Katrina's gun. Mid jump he aimed at Katrina's head. "Bang... Bang." He fired off a round before his body fell to the floor.

As if they were in a movie, the sirens appeared as a confounded Abbie ran to Crane's side. She felt the fabric of his clothes and sure enough, he had been hit in the gut.

"HELPPPP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed cradling his head in her lap. It was the first time she'd panic in all her Vigilante years. Her hands shook with uncontrollable vigor.

"You said you quit, you promised." Were his final words before succumbing to the pain, and drifting out of consciousness,

 

"NOOOO, STAY WITH ME. CRANE, CRANE PLEASE," her screams echoed off the walls, as she descended into despondency.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**

**And the whole world is on your case,**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love.**

Emptiness was all she could feel as they loaded his fragile body into the ambulance, working diligently to revive him. The noisy sirens drowned out the accusatory voice in her head droning on and on. "it's your fault, it's all your fault," the voice screamed and she knew it to be true.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love.**

The image of Crane masquerading in his blonde wig flooded her mind. He seemed happy, excited, and carefree. His blue eyes shined in the night masking his underlying hurt and pain. It was then that she wanted to protect him, love him, keep him safe from harm.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**

**But I will never do you wrong.**

**I've known it from the moment that we met,**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**

She remembered the transformation he experienced that night, being draped in fancy clothes, but she never saw him gleaming with true happiness until she had agreed to be his forever.

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**

**And I'd go crawling down the avenue.**

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love.**

She remembers him panicking when she went into labor, running about dropping bags and forgetting the keys, but when the twins came out, one after the other, a calmness ran over him. Then they placed them into his arms filling his heart with love like no other.

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**

**And on the highway of regret.**

**The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**

Never had she imagined doing this alone, with her heart ripped out. Thought it possible to never have him wrap her in his warm embrace and utter treasure in her ear, or feel the warmth of his breath just before he kissed her lips.

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do.**

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**

**To make you feel my love**

**To make you feel my love**

She skip-ran alongside the gurney pushing Crane into the hospital. She followed as far as the EMT's would allow before whirling and falling to her knees. The tears fell easily as she sought the space inside herself that believed, willing nature to right this egregious atrocity.

 

* * *

 

 

“Abbie Mills-Crane?” She looked up to find a beat cop towering over her shrunken frame. She nodded in response unable to push the words to pass the lump in her throat. “Very well, your under arrest for the murder of...” the voice trailed off in her mind as she could only concentrate on feeling Cranes presence, on being sure that his heart still beat in tandem with her own.

Momentarily the cop gripped her arm digging into the skin, then in an instant, he was thrown off her. She opened her eyes to see the lobby filled with black suits. Nick emerged from the thick of the crowd with a jubilant smile dancing across his lips. “ I have to hand it to you Ms. Mills, You are one of a kind. When I heard how you handled Katrina Van Tassel and her minions, wooo. Let's just say, I was elated. Welcome aboard,” he said shaking her hand. In that moment she couldn't feel satisfied getting the job she desperately wanted, she could only remain pensive as the news of Crane’s status loomed in the air.

Leaping from her seat she bounded towards the doors that separated her from the love of her life. She could feel it, her spirit meshed with his. He was going to be all right; everything was going to be alright. She knocked on the doors watching as the resident made his way towards the waiting room. “Mrs. Crane, we were able to get the bullet out and your husband is stable. He's being moved to recovery and you will be able to visit with him soon.”

It took wall the patience within to wait to see him and now the time had come. Leary of his reaction, she timidly made her way to the side of his bed. "You gave me quite a scare there. I thought I had lost you forever."

He wiped the tear from her eyes. "Sorry for the upset, but I'm here now, aren't I? Let's see that winning smile. Come on, come on, there it is,” Ichabod gently coaxed her into relaxing.

"This isn't a time for jokes. You almost died. I just, I don’t know what I would have done without you. I know that I promised before, but now I am sure. I choose you; I love you, and you are more than enough. I swear on the very axe that put you here, my time as a vigilante is over.

 

* * *

 

2 weeks later...

 

Abbie purposefully bounced down the stairs to the basement. She was just about to round the corner when she heard movement.

Crane looked up from his crouched position. He had been loading clothes into the washer when he heard Abbie's footsteps coming down the stairs. " What are you doing down here?" he questioned.

"I was looking for you. Aren't you supposed to be recovering?" She countered.

"I was getting restless and needed to keep busy. The kids are down for their nap, so the house was uncharacteristically quiet. I figured the hum of the washer and dryer would soothe me," he explained hitting start. He placed the basket down before turning to face her.

She scooted in closer wrapping her arms around his waist. "I am so happy you're feeling up to moving around." She raised up on the tips of her toes laying a sweet kiss upon his mouth. It was far too brief and he pulled her back in. His hand grazed her cheek as he held her close kissing her slowly and thoroughly. His tongue whisk passed her lips ghosting across her own.

He begins peppering kisses down her neck paying extra attention to the erogenous zone just below her ear. His hands cupped and fondled her breast stiffening her peaks. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, he pulled the garment overhead. Abbie mustered up a weak protest, "honey, you're supposed to be healing." Only it had been too long. She ached to be touched everywhere, especially her throbbing, dripping core. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her yoga pant and panties kicking off her shoes as she pulled them down. He just watched her as she shimmied and tugged the clothing off her ankles. Impatient, she snatched open his shirt sending buttons scattering about the floor. She ran her hands down his chest slightly ghosting her fingers over his covered wound.

"Have I thanked you for taking that bullet for me?" She asked running her tongue around the rim of her lips. His as followed the tantalizing movement as she whined her hips brushing her sex against his hardened dick. She unbuttoned his pant, eased his full mass from his boxers before yanking them down to his ankles. He stepped out of the pile as she crouched down blessing the head with a kiss. She licks the sides pumping with her hands. Licking around the head, she sucked him into her warm moist mouth. She worked her neck gradually taken more of his length. She massaged his balls allowing the saliva to drip down them.

"Oh, Sssh, that feels so good," he muttered between sharp intakes of breath. She came up for air licking and sucking his sack as she jerked his cock. she went back to sucking the head using both hands to massage the shaft. His hands gently pressed upon her head and she descended down the length of him, tongue darting out to lap up the spit pooling around his balls. "I'm...God," he moaned pumping his seed down her throat. She slurped swallowing every drop. He pulled her up licking a bit of his essence from the corner of her mouth. "mmm, delicious." They both moaned.

He picked her up placing her on the washer. He pushed a finger into her pussy. "It's been forever since I've tasted you treasure." She felt the warmth of his breath blowing onto her clit and she thought she cum then and there. Spreading her legs wide, he licked and teased her folds. "Please baby," she begged and he latched onto her pearl causing her to scream with delight. He nibbled on her nub alternating between painstakingly slow to extremely fast strokes. He knew how much anal play turned her own, so he was sure to lick and message the hole as well. "Don't stop baby," she chanted tugging and twisted her nipples as she shook. Her leg twist and jerk as her orgasm crashed around her. She let out a fresh stream of juices which he greedily lapped up.

He allowed her to slide down off the washer holding her steady as her legs buckled. "I'm not done with you," he said picking her up and pressing her into the wall. Her legs wrapped around him and the quickness in their action made him somewhat wobbly and he kicked the baseboard twice trying to right himself. Abbie slipped and he hoisted her up before spinning to place his back against the wall. To his surprise, a trap door slid open revealing what he presumed to be The Witness lair.

"OH NOOOOO, Crane I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN. Really, you can explain the trapped door that opened to the world's supply of axes."

"It's not what your think."

"Screw it, we'll discuss it later." He said before sliding into her tight little cunt. He thrust upward hitting her spot as he sucked greedily on her breast. Another glance around the room and he increase the speed of his strokes. He would bang the lies out of her until nothing was left save the truth. Abbie was panting heavily as if she would pass out at any second. It hadn't swayed him in the least, and he continued his punishing pace. He angled his hips upward so that each stroke made direct contact with her g-spot, and she squirmed trying to back away from all the pleasure. He pinned her hips in place continuing to gratify her with every swift pass. He felt the stirring in his balls and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer with her pussy suctioning his cock.

She didn’t know if he was trying to kill her, she thought as she felt the pressure building rapidly in her belly. She tried to slow the pace, to stave off her release, needing a gradual build up, but Ichabod was hell bent on making her cum hard and fast. She scooted back, only to be pinned in place, and now the tension was so intense, she thought she might burst into tiny pieces. "ICHABOD," she screamed as she squirted her juices onto his pelvis and dick.

He wasn’t lagging far behind, shooting his load into her pussy. He continued pumping as his seed seeped out dripping onto the floor. His thrusts slowed, riding out the immense pleasure. Finally, his motions stilled and he collapsed beside her. They lay cuddled on the floor allowing their heart rates to drop.

"So, what about this room?" he asked after they had recovered from their labor of love.


End file.
